Una serie de Fics Desafortunados
by StravaGangsta
Summary: ¿Que cosas suceden dentro de la nueva generación Vongola? Cada capitulo una historia distinta. Serie de fics narra historias singulares de cada personaje de KHR.
1. El secreto de Lambo

/ DENTRO DE LA RESIDENCIA SAWADA /

(Tsuna) – Ooh! Todo se ve tan delicioso Okasan! –

(Nana) – Gracias, espero que les guste mucho ya que lo he hecho especial, porque hoy es un día muy especial! –

Tsuna medio cerró los ojos (=_=) y pensó – Pero si es lo mismo que dices todos los días Okasan ….. –

(Lambo) – Lambo-san quiere que le sirvan primero – Casi gritando típico en el Bovino.

(I-pin-) – Lambo debe de esperar su turno, todos lo hacemos- Reclamo la pequeña niña

(Nana) – Calma Lambo-san, todos esperaran su turno para que yo puede servirlo con mucho amor – Mientras corazones con alas volaban a su alrededor.

Tsuna volvió medio cerró los ojos (=_=) y pensó –A veces siento que Okasan quiere sustituir el amor que mi padre nunca dio en esta casa… –

Nana Tomo el tazón y sirvió con una gran cuchara el puré de papas que había preparado, puso un sustanciosos pedazo de carne a un lado y acompaño con una fresca ensalada verde; de tal forma que el platillo lucia extremadamente delicioso.

Tsuna tomo el tenedor con su mano derecho y el cuchillo con su otra mano y con su característico tono de voz dijo: - Itadakimasu! XD – Y apunto los utensilios de cocina hacia el pedazo de carne cuando se percato de algo extraño en el ambiente.

(Tsuna) – Mmmm ….. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde están los demás? –

(Nana) – Lo sé yo también siento extraño que la cocina este tan sola a la hora de la comida. Lo que pasa es que Bianchi salió con Reborn-san, Futa fue con Gokudera a la biblioteca y los demás al parecer no llegaran hoy ya es algo tarde para la hora acostumbrada de su llegada, ¿No lo crees? –

(Tsuna) – Ya veo…. - Se quedo pensativo un instante – No me había dado cuenta cual silenciosa puede ser la casa cuando ello no están…. En fin ..- Prosiguió con su maniobra y ensarto el tenedor en la carne y comenzó a comer.

Nana se sentó entre las sillas para niños de Lambo y I-pin para poder cortarles pequeños trozos de carne y dárselas.

Aunque la comida estuvo deliciosa, durante toda aquella sesión había un hueco en el ambiente provocado por la ausencia del resto de la sicodélica Familia que había crecido rápidamente.

Al acabar de comer, Tsuna agradeció la comida, tomo un vaso con agua y subió a su recamara para empezar a lidiar con los deberes de la escuela. Entro a su recamara y al instante de se disponía a cerrar la puerta, Lambo entro corriendo empujándola.

(Lambo) - Lambo-san es más rápido que tu, Tsuna… -

(Tsuna) – Lambo, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. Estoy algo atrasado con mis tareas y tengo que terminarlas hoy –

(Lambo) – Pero… Tsuna…. –

(Tsuna) – Ya sé, porque no vas y juegas con I-pin…-

Lambo interrumpió – No, I-pin va querer quitarme mi secreto….-

(Tsuna) – Vamos Lambo, por favor tengo mucho que hacer – Decía mientras intento tomarlo de la mano para acercarlo a la puerta.

(Lambo) – Entonces Tsuna no jugara con migo y no le diré un secreto – Grito algo molesto, con los ojos lloroso (haciendo berrinche) y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

(Tsuna) – La verdad no entiendo cómo es que Lambo de 15 años es tan diferente a este Lambo de 5 años – En ese momento Tsuna recordó que en las batallas Vs. Varia Lambo de 15 años había salido llorando en medio de una de las peleas y rectifico lo dicho – Bueno, algo diferente =_= -.

El chico Vongola se sentó en la silla del escritorio que tenia vista hacia la ventana, tomo unas hojas que había dejado ahí y dejo el vaso con agua sobre la misma; tomo un libro y empezó a resolver su tarea. Eran varias hojas pero la última de ellas era de un blanco mas pálido como si la hoja tuviera varios año en el cuarto. Tsuna la vio fijamente y sintió una extraño escalofrió en sus manos. Era como si varias manos tocaran su mano que estaba sujetando esa hoja. Un instante después desapareció el extraño momento. Cerro sus ojos y movió la cabeza agito su cabeza de un lado como reacción a lo sucedido.

Al abrir sus ojos se topo con algo aun más inesperado ….. Tsuna no podía creer lo que veía en sus manos, la pálida hoja blanca que estaba vacía hace unos momentos se había escrito algo en ella. Tsuna soltó la hoja como si se tratara de una bomba que va a explotar en cualquier momento y se puso de pie en un instante y coloco un gesto de impresión en su rostro.

(Tsuna) – Pero… pero… pero que…. Estoy seguro que en esa hoja no había nada…. Nada estaba en blanco…. – sus enormes ojos no dejaban de apuntar hacia la hoja y trato de tranquilizarse – Relájate Tsuna- se dijo a sí mismo – Quizás no prestaste atención cuando viste la hoja por primera vez ….. Aunque ….. Esa extraña sensación en las manos no fue nada normal – y suspiro profundamente.

Desde lo arriba parecía una simple y vacía hoja pálida. Tsuna se sintió tranquilo al verificar que lo que había sucedido era producto de su falta de atención y de su imaginación. Creyo que era estúpido asustarse por una hoja. Se acerco al escritorio, acomodo la silla y tomo asiento. Con su mano derecha, acaricio la hoja ya que seguía encontrando algo raro en ella. Pero en ese momento, como si fuese tinta acuarela, sobre la hoja se volvieron a marcar letras. Esta vez Tsuna no se acobardo, y aunque estaba impresionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezó a pasar su mirada sobre aquellas letras:

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Quien posee la llama con el atributo del cielo**_

_**Designado para convertirse en el Decimo Vongola**_

_**Carece de fuerza**_

_**Temeroso hasta de su propia sombra**_

_**No posee alguna habilidad sobresaliente**_

_**Común ante los ojos de los demás**_

_**Posee una intuición formidable**_

_**Evita cualquier tipo de conflicto**_

Tsuna continuo leyendo sin dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando. Esta era una descripción al pie de la letra de Tsuna. Y continúo con el contenido de la hoja:

_**Alumno de la institución de Namimori**_

_**Promedio de calificación por debajo del rango común**_

_**Es mal fisonomista**_

_**Tiene malos hábitos de al dormir**_

_**Considera que sus números de la suerte son 2 – 5 – 8 -7- 9 – 0 **_

_**Cree que debajo de su cama habita un monstruo que sale por las noches**_

_**Le teme a los payasos **_

_**Cree que el color rosa es un color "Lindo"**_

_**Su verdadero amor es… **_

En ese preciso momento Tsuna aparto bruscamente su mirada de la hoja ya que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto rápidamente, pero, al hacer el movimiento brusco hizo que vaso cayera sobre la hoja y esta quedo empapada. La hoja perdió la palidez y se adquirió la simple apariencia de cualquier otra hoja común. La tinta de las palabras se torno un negro más penetrante y las palabras no se borraron.

Como impulso escondió la hoja detrás de su cuerpo y con una voz altamente nerviosa dijo:

(Tsuna) – S-s-s si, si p-p-pase! – Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando por lo inesperado del momento.

(Gokudera) – Yudaime! Ya hemos regresado Futa y yo de la biblioteca, la verdad es que esta ciudad no cuenta con mucha variedad de libros a comparación de…. – Gokudera se detuvo ya que observo como Tsuna estaba tan nervioso. (Algo no realmente tan extraño en el). – ¿Sucede algo Yudaime?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

(Tsuna) – C-c-claro que no ….. ¿P-porque la pre-pregunta?-

(Gokudera) – Pues, no te ves muy cómodo que digamos- en ese momento Gokudera pensó en lo siguiente – Ooh "Soka" ….. De seguro es porque tienes muchos problemas para resolver las tareas! …. No te preocupes Yudaime, para eso estoy aquí, realmente estas tareas son exageradamente fáciles que hasta un niño de preescolar podría …..- en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo hacia quedar como idiota a Tsuna y de inmediato recalifico – Digo…. Cuf cuf …. Me refiero a que casi cualquier niño de preescolar podría hacer – Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y expresaba una sonrisa forzada.

(Tsuna) – Jajaja si eso es lo que pasa Gokudera-kun – (=_=! Mmm la hoja parece que tiene toda la razón acerca de mi inteligencia y Gokudera piensa lo mismo) reflexiono en su mente Tsuna decepcionado de si mismo.

(Gokudera) – Bien, si ese es el caso entonces déjeme su tarea, hare el mayor mis esfuerzos para que sea la mejor tarea que entregue en su vida Yudaime! – dijo enérgicamente y levantando su pulgar.

(Tsuna) – Gracias, Gokudera-kun. Mientras tú haces esto – decía Tsuna mientras le estregaba el libro – Iré a buscar a Reborn, necesito preguntarle algo – Y salió corriendo con la hoja pálida en la mano.

Gokudera solo se quedo viendo como Tsuna salía del cuarto rápidamente –Etooo?- No entendía el cambio dramático en Tsuna.

Tsuna salió a una velocidad inhabitual en el. Sabía que esta hoja no era normal. Pues ¿Qué clase de hoja puede revelar los secretos de una persona al tocarla y desaparecer todo lo que había en ella al soltarla?. Desde la llegada de Reborn, Tsuna había pasado ya por un sinfín de circunstancias extrañas e increíbles. De seguro el sabría que estaba pasando, o pero aun, que él fuera el culpables de esto. Ahora la pregunta que había que resolver era: ¿Dónde está Reborn?. Ya eran horas en las que Reborn estaría en casa, estaba empezando a atardecer, así que era probable que él y Bianchi estuvieran cerca del camino a casa.

Tsuna corría por una de las callecillas cercanas y al voltear en la intersección vio a Lambo quien caminaba con un paquete envuelto.

(Tsuna) – Hey ! … Lambo – Mientras alzaba la mano para llamar su atención.

Lambo voltio y al ver que era Tsuna se aferró al paquete

(Lambo) – No Tsuna. Ahora no voy a contarte mi secreto. No quisiste jugar conmigo – Sacado la lengua.

Tsuna empezó a cercarse a él – Lambo, por favor dime, ¿Has visto a Reborn o a Bianchi?

(Lambo) Lambo-san no quiere decirte nada. Eres malo Tsuna…. – Le grito mientras corría para evitar ser alcanzado por Tsuna.

(Tsuna) – Por favor Lambo, esto es importante …..- Tsuna vio que dos personas vestidas de traje negro estaban en frente y que Lambo chocaría con ellos. Las dos personas de negro tenían lentes oscuros y uno de ellos, mujer, saco una pistola. – Lambo! Cuidado detente!-

Lambo voltio hacia enfrente y al ver quienes estaban ahí quiso detenerse pero derrapo y tropezó. El paquete que cargaba se salió de sus manos y se deslizo por el suelo hasta los pies de la mujer armada.

La mujer armada doblo sus rodillas para ponerse en cuclillas y tomar el paquete. Quito la envoltura café que tenía y saco el contenido: un libro con varias de sus hojas aparentemente arrancadas del lomo del libro. Y dijo: -Bien, hemos asegurado el objetivo- Aviso a su compañero no observaba a Lambo con la mirada oculta detrás de esos lentes oscuros. El contesto: - Entendido, en ese caso hay que proceder…. –

(Lambo) – Ese libro es de Lambo, devuélvanlo –Grito mientras se levantaba y los señalaba con su mano.

(Tsuna) – Lambo quítate de su camino, esas personas se ven peligrosas- grito el joven Vongola.

(Lambo) –Esas personas malas tiene mi librooo!- grito Lambo mientras esculcaba en su enorme cabello afro y saco muchas de sus granadas moradas y las acciono. Aventó varias de esas hacia todas direcciones creando un caos de humo.

Tsuna no podía dejar que le hicieran algo a Lambo por lo que se armo de valor y se adentro a la nube producida por las explosiones. Camino hacia donde recordaba que Lambo había tropezado.

Lambo se encontraba llorando en el suelo. Tsuna lo levanto lo sujeto entre sus brazos y corrió hacia una salida de aquella nube enorme de humo morado y que quedaba de lado contrario hacia donde estaban los sujetos de traje negro.

(Tsuna) – Lambo ¿Estás bien? –

(Lambo) – S-s-si – Lloriqueando.

(Tsuna) – ¿Pero quienes podrías ser esos sujetos? –

(Lambo) – Lambo-san no sabe ….. Me han estado molestando desde que tengo ese libro –

(Tsuna) – ¿Quién te dio ese libro Lambo? –

(Lambo) – Nadie se lo dio a Lambo, yo lo conseguí! –

Tsuna se detuvo en seco y exaltado dijo – ¿A caso robaste ese robaste ese libro?

(Lambo) –Lambo solo entro a un extraño lugar y encontró el libro, ahí es donde dibujo mis planes para deshacerme del maldito de Reborn –

(Tsuna) – Entonces esas personas solo querían recuperar ese libro. Quizás era algo importante y tu lo robaste, Lambo – Lo dijo de tal forma como regañándolo.

(Lambo) – Pero, pero… Lambo-san solo quería… – Y nuevamente empezó a llorar.

(Tsuna) – Tranquilo, lo malo ya paso, pero promete que no volverás tomar cosas sin permiso -.

(Lambo) – (Snif, Snif, Snif) Lo prometo Tsuna – Con un poco mas de calma

(Tsuna) – En ese caso volvamos a casa – En ese momento, cuando se disponían a regresar, Bianchi quien llevaba a Reborn entre sus brazos se acerba enfrente de ellos.

(Bianchi) –Reborn-san, parece que no recibirá su castigo después de todo –

(Reborn) – Eso parece…. –

(Tsuna) – Reborn!, ¿a que se refieren con castigo? –

Reborn sonrió de forma típica en él y explico –Veras Tsuna, Cuando Lambo fue enviando a Japón de parte de la familia Bovino, por alguna razón se topo en Italia con una de las bodegas de almacenamiento de la familia Vongola distribuidas por todo Italia. Al parecer entro ahí y tomo un artículo que anteriormente se utilizaba para obtener información de los "prisioneros" de la familia –

En ese momento Tsuna pensó –Eso pare más – bien Secuestro =_=!

Reborn salto de los brazos de Bianchi hacia el suelo y continuo – El libro que tomo se llama "Di'Mascosto "o simplemente el libro de los secretos, este libro ya no es utilizado ya que usan otro tipos de métodos, que creo que no querrás saber ahora (n_n). Esa bodega de almacenamiento Vongola contiene muchos artículos de baja prioridad es por eso que no había mucha seguridad y le fue fácil a Lambo realizar su travesura –

(Lambo) – Este libro es mío, yo lo encontré – en ese momento Lambo metió otra vez sus manos a su enorme cabellera y saco el libro que Tsuna creía que había tomado la mujer de traje negro.

(Tsuna) – Pero que no se suponía que aquella mujer había tomado el libro –

(Lambo) – Jajaja, nadie puede ganarle a Lambo-san –

(Tsuna) – Entonces entre aquella nube de las bombas Lambo aprovecho para arrebatarle el libro a la mujer en medio de toda esa confusión! – Y en ese momento Tsuna concluyo – Ooh Noooo !, eso significa que esos extraños sujetos volverán y nos mataran …. ! –

(Reborn) – Tranquilo Tsuna, no nos mataran –

(Tsuna) – ¿A no? -

(Reborn) – Solo mataran a Lambo –

(Tsuna) – ¡QUEEE! No puedes permitir eso Reborn -

(Reborn) – Lo siento Tsuna, ellos lanzaron un boletín para avisar a todos asentamientos de Vongola en el mundo para encontrar al responsable y yo solo les dije que él estaba en Japón y que se llama Lambo. Ya no es algo que este en "Mis" manos –

(Tsuna) – ¿Pero pro que hiciste eso? Lambo es una guardián de la familia ….. –

En ese momento los sujetos de negro le tocaron el hombro a Tsuna. El voltio de forma muy mecánica y sudando.

(Mujer de traje negro) – Por favor entrega al sospechoso de robar el libro Di'Mascosto –

(Lambo) – No Tsuna ….. No dejes que me lleven…. Lambo no quiere morir… – Lloraba.

(Reborn) – Vamos Tsuna, ¿Que vas hacer? –

En ese momento Tsuna recordó que Reborn dijo que "el" ya no podía hacer nada, pero nunca dijo que el Decimo Vongola no podía hacer nada.

Tsuna se apretó sus dientes y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

(Tsuna) – Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Decimo Vongola y yo me hare responsable de cualquier cosa que haya hecho Lambo –

Reborn hizo un gesto de satisfacción.

(Mujer de traje negro) – ¿Qué? Es usted el Decimo Vongola! – Rápidamente inclino la cabeza junto con su compañero, disculpándose por la situación. – La verdad siento mucho que esté involucrado en este incidente pero no teníamos idea que usted seria el Decimo. Nunca fuimos informados que Lambo había sido adoptado por la familia Vongola. Lo que pasa es que somos los encargados de la seguridad de la bodega donde Lambo robo el Libro, y como castigo por haber permitido que eso pasara nos mandaron a Japón de inmediato para recuperar el libro a cualquier costo. Per por alguna razón nunca se nos dieron detalles de la situación de Lambo dentro de la familia. Así que técnicamente no fue un robo de gravedad ya que Lambo pertenece a la familia y el libro siempre permaneció dentro de ella. Pero temo que tengo que llevarme el libro de regreso a Italia para su confinamiento –

(Lambo) – Pero ahí es donde dibujo mis planes secretos por que se hacen invisibles. Los dibujo cuando no está Tsuna en casa porque me siente en su escritorio a planear ….–

(Mujer de traje negro) – Permítanme explicarles algo acerca del libro – Suspiro – El libro, está hecho de hojas de un árbol especial que tiene una extraña conexión con los sistemas estelares, algo similar al caso de "Ranking Fūta". Al ser tocadas las hojas del libro se escriben en ellas características y secretos de la persona en cuestión. Al dejar de tener contacto la hoja con la persona esta desaparece gradualmente o en un instante. Además no existe ninguna tipo de tinta que perdure en estas hojas ya que la hoja lo absorbe para luego ser utilizado

(Tsuna) – Ya veo, es por eso que los dibujos de Lambo desaparecen (Y el creo que siguen ahí, que ingenuo =_=! -

(Mujer de traje negro) - El problema es cuando la hoja entra en contacto con el agua ya que lo que este escrito en ese momento en la hoja se quedara impreso totalmente y la hoja se hace indestructible – Al ori esto Tsuna recordó lo de su accidente en su habitación y de que aun tenía ese papel en el bolsillo del pantalón. Eso significaba que esos secretos (La mayoría vergonzosos) estarían en la hoja por siempre.

(Tsuna) – Bueno entonces todo a quedado aclarado ¿No es verdad? -

(Mujer de traje negro) –Así es, en ese caso nos retiraremos con el libro –

Los sujetos de traje negro se retiraron y Bianchi, Reborn, Lambo y Tsuna regresarían a casa.

(Reborn) – Tsuna, todo esto ha tenido un propósito y no era específicamente matara Lambo sin que yo me ensuciara las manos –

(Tsuna) – Enserio… entonces ¿Cuál era? -

(Reborn) – Era el que te dieras cuenta que a veces el jefe de la Familia tiene que meter las manos al fuego por sus seres queridos. Cuando te presentaste no te importo que te dispararan antes de que acabaras de hablar, ya que querías proteger la vida de Lambo –

(Tsuna) – Ya veo…. Pero…. -_- no vuelvas hacerme esto me sacas cada susto -

(Reborn) – Todavía falta mucho por aprender Tsuna… –

Y todo se dispusieron a caminar hacia casa.

/ CAMINANDO A UNAS CUANTAS CUADRAS DE AHÍ /

(Mujer de traje negro) – 68 – 69 -70 ….. ¿Mmm?. Normalmente los libros Mascosto contienen 72 hojas…. Me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán las otras 2 hojas? Bueno solo espero que esto no vaya a ocasionar que alguien se avergüence o algo así…

/ HABITACION DE TSUNA /

(Gokudera) – Pero qué demonios es esto!. Como es posible que esta hoja pueda saber cual es mi platillo favorito, mi color, mi contraseña de correo electrónico! …. Pero…. ¿Qué dice aquí? … su amor verdadero es… - Gokudera cerro rápidamente la hoja sonrojado reclamo – Solo espero que Yudaime no lea esto …- hizo bola la hoja y la aventó al escritorio donde Tsuna había derramado el agua que aun no se secaba por completo y el papel cayó encima de el y después rodo al bote de basura

Notas del autor

Siempre los nombre que tengo que poner a personajes o cosas tiene significado. Con esto inicio "Una serie de fics desafortunados" =) Solo diré que el próximo involucra a Herbívoros y Carnívoros. Comentarios son siempre bien venidos.


	2. Carnívoro y Herbívoros

Todo apuntaba a ser otro día común en Namimori. Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera caminaban típicamente por el patio principal de la escuela. Pero, desde el tercer piso, en la ventana de la prefectura de la escuela, Hibari observaba que el orden y el protocolo de cada estudiante fuera de acuerdo al reglamento. Nadie se percata de su presencia y de su acecho.

Las clases han terminado y todo los alumnos salen en marabunta, pero manteniendo la calma ya que saben que alguien puede detenerlos y hacerles pasar un mal rato.

En la puerta de la escuela se detienen los 3

(Gokudera) – Yudaime, me disculpo pero no podre acompañarte hasta a casa ya que resolver unos pendientes entre Shamal y mi hermana….-

Tsuna pensó -_-! - ¿Qué clases de asuntos podría haber entre ellos? – Y después dijo – No hay problema Gokudera-kun

(Yamamoto) – Hablando de hacer cosas, olvide que hoy tengo que entrenar más -

(Tsuna) – Váyanse sin cuidado al fin y al cabo yo también tengo cosas que hacer –

Se despidieron y cada uno tomo su camino. Tsuna apenas había dado un par de pasos y se percato que había olvidado uno de sus cuadernos en el aula de clases. Ya la mayoría de los alumnos había salido del edificio y aunque la idea de regresar le resultaba tediosa, decidió hacerlo. Al paso de trote subió las escaleras, giro a la izquierda en la segunda planta del edificio y entro por la puerta de uno de los salones. Se dirigió hacia su mesa banco y busco dentro del cajón debajo de la mesa y ahí estaba su libreta. –Bien, lo tengo - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para salir pero al levantar la vista se topo con aquella figura que cualquier estudiante de Namimori quisiera evitar encontrarse; era Hibari.

(Tsuna) – E-e-eto ….. Yo s-solo… libreta…. En verdad ….. y-yo – Tartamudeaba Tsuna de la forma más patética posible.

(Hibari) – Está restringido el acceso a las aulas a esta hora –

(Tsuna se encontraba petrificado por qué no sabía que decir para evitar que la furia de Hibari cayera en su mortal cuerpo. – L-lo sé Hibari-san pero y-yo solo regrese por m-mi libreta – Mientras la mostraba la libreta verde como si fuese su pasaporte para liberarse del castigo que se avecinaba. Hibari saco sus tonfas de entre sus ropas y puso pose de tonfasos seguros. Tsuna grito (De forma típica) y con una increíble agilidad logro salir del salón a toda velocidad. Sabía que aunque lograra salir de los terrenos de la escuela Hibari lo seguiría hasta lograra su cometido así que su única salvación era lograr llegar a casa. El Guardián del cielo había logrado salir del edificio pero el de la nube venia detrás de el listo para atacar como si el hecho de ser "camaradas de mafia" no tuviera algún significado.

Ya solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos más para llegar a la acera de la entrada de la escuela cuando, como si sus pies estuviesen también en su contra, se tropezó y cayó de forma brusca debido a la velocidad a la que corría. – Augh! _! – Se quejo Tsuna.

Hibari se detuvo a poca distancia de Tsuna,

(Tsuna) – Nooo ! Hibari-san perdonameeee! – lamentaba

(Hibari) – Esto es lo que se merece cualquiera al desobedecer las reglas de mi escuela, Sawada Tsunayoshi - Puso en posición la tonfa derecha para el golpe y aplico fuerza en ella.

Resignado a recibir el castigo, Tsuna cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los dientes. Pero pasaron varios segundos y la agresión no llegaba. Quizás el golpe había sido tan fuerte que habría perdido la sensibilidad del dolor o peor aun que había perdido una de sus extremidades inferiores, pensó Tsuna histérico. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la panorámica del asunto, pero, lo único que Tsuna volteo inmediatamente para ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de Hibari. Era una mujer de cabello negro, largo con una diadema de flores rosas en el. Una falda larga y blanca con encajes finos de flores y filigranas delicadas. Con una sonrisa amigable y su mano a lo alto saludaba a Hibari.

(Hibari) – Mmm…. Okasan – Señalo con cierto descontento.

Tsuna voltio de inmediato completamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho. – Que! …. ¿Ella es tu madre? O_O? – Hibari simplemente guardo silencio.

La mujer se acerco con un paso veloz – Kyo-san, que bueno que te veo, con eso de que siempre llegas hasta muy tarde a casa y que hasta los finas de semana vienes a cuidar la escuela a veces quisiera que estuvieras más cerca de tu madre – Sonrió hacia Hibari – Ooh!, ¿Pero quién es este chico que se ha tropezado?- refiriéndose a Tsuna – No me digas que…. es uno de tus amiguitos de clases y yo que pensaba que creías que todo eso de la amistad eran cosas de ….. Como es que dices….a si, Herbívoros! –

(Hibari) - ¿Amigo?

Tsuna se levanto de un solo movimiento – Jejeje …. Yo no soy ….. este …. Bueno ….Hibari y yo no somos …..-

(Hibari) – Así es, Tsunayoshi es mi amigo ….. - Lo dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al oír esto Tsuna quedo nuevamente petrificado por el significado de aquellas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Hibari sentía que Tsuna podría ser considerado como amigo de el?.

(Tsuna) – Etto …..-

La madre de Hibari abrió su boca de la impresión y se acerco unos pasos a los chicos. - ¿De verdad? …. ¿Lo dices en serio Kyo-san? …. Bueno en ese caso…. ¿Por qué no invitas a Tsunayoshi-kun a comer hoy en nuestra casa? – Pregunto con un gesto amable.

Tsuna se puso de pie con gran agilidad con una sonrisa nerviosa quiso negar la invitación – M-muchas gracias por la invitación, pero…. La verdad es que estoy algo ocupado con lo de ….. -. Hibari puso su mano en el hombro de Tsuna y dijo – Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun, no seas tan tímido. Solo será un par de horas – su rostro expresaba la misma seriedad habitual en él, lo que le hizo pensar a Tsuna que si no seguía las instrucciones sería castigado brutalmente. Tsuna se encontraba muy intimidado.

(Tsuna)- Bueno…. Creo que un par de horas no me quitara mucho tiempo para hacer mis deberes ….. Jejje – Rio con cierta desconfianza. La madre de Hibari junto sus manos por lo especial del momento, ya que nunca imagino conocer un "amigo" de su hijo. – Muy bien, entonces pongámonos en marcha-

**CASA DE HIBARI**

La casa era algo distinta a las demás, ya que tenía un gran patio en la parte frontal donde había varios árboles, el césped era de un verde distinto en las casas de alado.

La casa era de una sola planta. En el pasillo principal había una gran cantidad de masetas con plantas de diversas especies. Junto a las macetas había cajas que tenían asignadas etiquetas que decía; Cocina; Libros; Ropa de Hazuki, etc.

En la mesa de la cocina había un hombre sentado leyendo el periódico. Al percatarse que ya habían llegado, bajo las hojas del periódico y saludo – Hola, ¿Cómo le ha ido este día? – y al notar que había una persona más de los habitual (Tsuna) – Ooh, pero si tenemos vistas hoy –

(Tsuna) – Buen día señor, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, soy amigo de….. – Dudo un momento lo que iba a decir y continuo - …. De Hibari-san, gusto en conocerlo-. A lo que el señor contesto – Ya veo, Kyo-san nunca habla de sus compañeros de escuela pero me da gusto que tenga buenas relaciones con algunos – Tsuna pensó –Creo que sus padres no están muy enterados de lo que él hace en la escuela -_-! –

(Hibari) – Otosan ¿sigues con los mismos planes? – Pregunto despreocupadamente interrumpiendo la conversación de Tsuna. Su padre cerró los ojos y medito un instante la pregunta – ¿Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta? Sabes que no es toda mi decisión ¿Verdad? – Hibari no modifico ni un instante su gesto de seriedad al oír la respuesta de su padre. Tsuna definitivamente no sabía de qué trataba esa conversación.

Oniisaaaaaaaan! – grito una niña de unos 14 años que corría por uno de los pasillos de la casa para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Se detuvo justo a un costado de Hibari y lo amarro con un abrazo muy fuerte. Hibari recibió el abrazo con la misma calidez de una pared de cemento y saludo – Hola, Hazuki-

Hazuki tenía el cabello negro largo sujetado con una diadema con pequeños detalles florales. Posaba con un uniforme escolar común.

(Hazuki) – Oniisan que bueno que hoy comerás con nosotros y mira lo que hice en mi clase de dibujo la ultima vez- La chica traía una hoja de papel y le mostro lo que contenía – ¿Ves?, ese eres tú en tu escuela con ese raro pájaro que siempre esta contigo – Hibari simplemente observo el dibujo sin ninguna intención de dar a conocer lo que opinaba de él. La chica continuo –Bueno, quizás después quieras verlo mejor – y sonrió como si no le afectara la frialdad de su hermano –Ooh, ¿pero quién es él? su cabeza es rara- refiriéndose a Tsuna.

(Tsuna) – Jajaja – sonrio y pensó -¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabeza -_-!)

(Hibari) – El es Tsunayoshi, un amigo de clases –

(Hazuki) – Wow entonces si puedes tener amigos! Y yo que creía que eras incapaz de socializar Oniisan – planteo la chica. Esto hizo que Tsuna se diera cuenta que si existe un ser humano capaz de hacerle ese tipo de comentarios y que Hibari se aguantara las ganas de "Morderlo hasta la muerte!.

La madre de Hibari tomo unos platos de la cocina y les aviso que dentro de un momento estaría servida la comida. Hibari se encamino hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa (Posiblemente su cuarto) –En un momento regreso- Aviso.

Tsuna se quedo de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina.

(Padre de Hibari) – Tsunayoshi-kun, toma asiento. Tsuna lo hizo sin más. Y el señor continuo – disculpa a Hibari, sabemos que él es algo "reservado" pero el hecho de que estés aquí, como su amigo, nos hace sentirnos contentos por Kyo-san - Tsuna sonrió levemente ya que solo fuera por ese día la mistad con Hibari hacia felices a sus padres. –Pero el tendrá que volver a intentar hacer amigo después de que nos mudemos – termino el padre de Hibari

(Tsuna) -¿Cómo? ¿Se mudaran? – sorprendido

(Padre de Hibari) – Así es, por mi trabajo tendremos que mudarnos a otro país; exactamente a Rusia. Es lo que Kyo-san llama "mis planes" porque según él nunca fue tomado en cuenta para tomar esta decisión. Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo es por cuestiones de trabajo. El no quiere dejar Namimori por nada-.

Tsuna se quedo pensativo ya que el hecho de pensar en mudarse provocaba una sensación de tristeza por dejar a las personas y lugares que conoces de toda la vida.

Hibari salió de la habitación que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo de la casa y tomo asiento en la mesa. La madre de Hibari sirvió la comida. Cuatro platillos estaban servidos con **agedashidofu** y otro con **sukiyaki **para Hibari.

(Madre de Hibari) – Tsunayoshi-kun, espero que te gusta lo que he preparado, veras, en esta casa somos naturistas así que hemos ajustado nuestro modo de vida, somos vegetarianos y neoliberales. Espero que sea de tu agrado la comida- término con una amigable sonrisa.

(Hazuki) – Así es, pero, el único que no sea ha acoplado es Oni-san – A lo que Hibari simplemente respondió con un ligero sonido similar a un –Juum- y no le prestó mayor importancia al asunto.

(Tsuna) – No hay problema, es interesante probar cosas nuevas…..-

(Madre de Hibari) – Que bien que pienses eso Tsunayoshi-kun, ojala Kyo-san también fuera así de en vez en cuando. Aunque no me puedo quejar ya que el siempre ha sido un hijo respetuosos con nosotros –

Todos dieron gracias por la comida y empezaron a degustar los deliciosos platillos a base de Tofu.

(Hazuki) – Tsunayoshi-kun, y dime ¿estás comprometido con alguna chica? – pregunto sin la menor dificultad y preocupación.

Tsuna se sonrojó al "extremo" - ¿C-comprometido?… ¿Y-yo? De ninguna manera – Moviendo la cabeza rápidamente para negar la pregunta.

(Madre de Hibari) – Hazuki esa tipo de pregunto no es apropiada para alguien a quien apenas estas conociendo – replico a la chica y voltio hacia Tsuna –Pero sería interesante saber qué es lo que haces para pasar el tiempo Tsunayoshi-kun – Tsuna guardo silencio un momento y por su mente pasaron escenas de él y todo lo relacionado con Vongola y contesto - Pues…. Supongo que lo que cualquier chico promedio hace… Jejeje – Mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza.

Hibari se limitaba a comer mientras los demás en la mesa platicaban. En ese momento una de las herramientas de trabajo del guardián de la nube (Tonfas) cayó de entre sus ropas.

(Madre de Hibari) – Por favor hijo, deja esas cosas en otra parte… sigo sin entender cómo es que tu abuelo te pudo regalar eso a los 7 años! – De inmediato Tsuna imagino a Hibari de 7 años Jugando con esas tonfas que eran el terror de Namimori. Fue algo escalofriante de visualizar para Tsuna. Hibari solo las tomo y guardo debajo de su uniforme. Su madre continuo –Tampoco sé cómo es que permitimos que cada verano fueras con tu abuelo a que te enseñara artes marciales y todas esas cosas salvajes – Dijo con un tono algo molesto.

La comida continúo con un delicioso postre.

Al terminar la comido hicieron sobremesa donde Tsuna aprendió sobre las bondades la naturaleza ya que la madre de Hibari pertenecía al Comité de Conservación Ambiental de Namimori

Acabado todo esto, Tsuna se percato que ya había pasado un par de horas y era momento de regresar a casa. Se despido y agradeció las amabilidades de la familia de Hibari.

Hibari lo acompaño a la puerta de la casa y dijo –Creo que después de todo no sirvió esto, Sawada- con un toque melancólico. En ese momento Tsuna no entendió el significado de esa frase y contesto – Gracias Hibari-san, todo fue muy….- Y fue interrumpido por la puerta en su cara ya que Hibari simplemente cerró la puerta sin esperar el agradecimiento final de Tsuna.

Camino a casa, Tsuna pensaba en la última frase de Hibari. Podía entender que él no se quería ir de la ciudad y sobre todo, dejar a la escuela de Namimori (aunque no entendía por qué la protegía tan aferradamente). Llego a su casa y se recostó en su cama, seguía pensando en lo mismo. Reborn entro a la habitación y al ver la cara de Tsuna demasiado pensativa pregunto –Vamos Tsuna ¿Qué pasa? …... ¿Otro examen reprobado? – Tsuna se levanto apoyándose en uno de sus brazos y contesto –No Reborn. Es Hibari y su familia – Pasaron varios minutos para que Tsuna pudiera explicarle a Reborn la historia de ese día y principalmente que Hibari y su familia tenían que irse del país.

(Reborn) –Se perfectamente que Hibari nunca podría ser tu "amigo" o no por lo menos en este tiempo pero, no puedes permitir que uno de tus guardianes se vaya. Tienes que encontrar la forma de mantener unida a tu familia, esa es una de tus funciones- Le explico enérgicamente.

Tsuna simplemente se quedo inmóvil ya que pensaba en que podría hacer el.

Al día siguiente, Tsuna y los demás caminaban rumbo en la acera de enfrente de la escuela, mientras Tsuna comentaba lo del día anterior en casa de Hibari.

(Gokudera)- Yudaime, no tienes por qué preocuparte por alguien como ese maldito de Hibari, no merece que lo preocupe, además podemos seguir adelante sin él, ¿Verdad Yamamoto?-

(Yamamoto) – Hibari-san es un chico muy raro y aunque me asustan sus Tonfas creo que por algo él es uno de los guardianes y sin el posiblemente haya problemas – Concluyo el chico con una sonrisa-carcajada típica en el.

(Gokudera)- Estúpido maniático del beisbol, no estás ayudando a que Yudaime decida de una buena vez que Hibari no merece pertenecer a los Vongola- Lo dijo enfadado completamente por el comentario de Yamamoto.

Tsuna simplemente oía lo que lo otros decían pero en su mente seguían esas palabras de Hibari el día anterior "después de todo no sirvió esto, Sawada". Ya faltaba una muy corta distancia para llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela. En medio de la entrada una chica estaba parada volteando para los lados como buscando a alguien y además, tenía algo en sus manos. Esa chica era Hazuki.

(Hazuki) – Tsunayoshi-kuuuuun! – Saludaba con una de sus manos.

(Gokudera)- Yudaime, ¿Quién demonios es esa chica que le saluda?

(Tsuna) – Ooh, ella es Hazuki, la hermana de Hibari-

En la mente de Gokudera solo había algo… no se parecen en nada -_-.

(Tsuna) – Hola Hazuki-chan –

(Hazuki) – Que bueno que te encontré. Mira, te traigo esto- mientras alzaba sus brazos hacia Tsuna. –Es tu libreta, la dejaste en casa ayer; y vaya que es cierto, eres extremadamente torpe y olvidadizo- .

(Gokudera)- ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a Yudaime? – Altamente molesto le preguntó.

(Hazuki) – Jajaja, enserio que ustedes son peculiares a los demás, tu cabeza parece un pulpo - . Dirigiéndose a Gokudera quien se enfureció aun más pero tratando de controlar su ira ya que era hermana de alguien con quien por nada del mundo quiera tener problemas.

(Yamamoto) – Jajaja lo ves, ella piensa lo mismo – Con gesto típico en el.

Tsuna cambio de nuevo el giro de la conversación –Gracias Hazuki, la verdad es que si soy algo torpe (Créeme, en casa hay alguien que siempre me lo recuerda -_- Reborn)

(Hazuki) – No te preocupes, porque eres un a migo de mi hermano y porque me caes muy bien lo hago con gusto. Además hay algo en tus ojos que me llaman mucho la atención; son tan raros y….-

(Gokudera)- Déjalo ya en paz, que no tienes otras cosas que hacer que criticar a la gente ¿eeh? –

(Hazuki) –Ooh! Tienes razón cabeza de pulpo, tengo que regresar a ayudar a mi hermano a empacar todo ya que hoy nos iremos. Es una lástima que Oni-san tenga que dejar a buenos amigo aquí-

En ese momento Tsuna se sintió aun mas angustiado ya que el ultimátum se acababa. La chica se despidió y salió casi corriendo en dirección a su casa. Las clases empezaron y todo parecía normal pero él no estaba y de cierta forma todos los alumnos sentían menos presión al no ver a Hibari cercas.

Tsuna regresaba a lo mismo una y otra vez; ¿Por qué Hibari había fingido ser amigo de mí? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?. Por fin, la mente de Tsuna relaciono lo que Hibari había dicho y hecho el día anterior con lo que su hermana había mencionado antes de despedirse en la mañana. No había tiempo que perder después de clases. Y aunque quizás no funcionara tenía que intentarlo.

Era poco después de las 4 de la tarde y había personal llevándose cajas a un camión de carga. Hibari estaba sentado de bajo de uno de los varios árboles que había en el jardín de su casa y aunque no portaba el uniforme de Namimori tenía en sus manos la banda que siempre lleva en su brazo.

(Hazuki) –Hibari-nii, es tiempo de que empiecen a llevar tus cajas al camión!- Grito desde la puerta de la casa.

(Hibari) – Lo sé – Se puso en pie y dejo sujeto en una de las ramas de aquel árbol la insignia jefe de comité disciplinario de Namimori se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa pero se le fue impedido entrar por una voz que provenía de la calle.

(Tsuna) – Hibari-san!-

Hibari volteo y vio que el Tsuna no venia solo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko y Reborn en los brazos de Bianchi.

(Tsuna) – Hibarri ….. eto ….. la verdad es que ….. –

La madre de Hibari salió de la casa con una caja de pequeño tamaño y al ver la escena con todos esos chicos y Tsuna encabezándoles, con una enorme alegría dijo – Ooh dios mío! ¿Ellos también son tus amigos Hibari?- Pregunto desconcertada ya que si la impresión fue grande al saber que su hijo tenía UN amigo el imaginarse que pudiese tener 7 le era imposible de creer.

(Hibari) – Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto intentando mantenerse serio como de costumbre pero se veía algo conmocionado.

(Tsuna) – Pues veras … es que creía ….. Bueno, creíamos …. Que sería bueno que ….. Nosotros tus amigos viniéramos y….–

(Gokudera) -¿Por qué haces esto mas difícil eeh?, hemos venido para pedir que no te vayas (Aunque solo lo hago porque Yudaime me lo ha pedido )-

(Yamamoto) – Si Hibari, Aunque no hablamos mucho hemos pasado varias cosas juntos y de seguro el futuro nos traerá mas! –

(Ryohei) – Así es Hibari-san, daremos el mayor de nuestros esfuerzos para que te quedes aquí en Namimori! –

(Kyoko y Haru) – Hibari-san te queremos aquí!-

Hibari seguía de la misma forma que al inicio de la intervención de Tsuna y compañía.

(Tsuna) – Así que le pedios a tu madre que por favor re-considere que se queden aquí o que tú puedas quedarte con nosotros por lo menos hasta que salgas de Namimori …..-

(Madre de Hibari) –Todo esto es realmente lindo, esto es el resultado de tan fuerte amistad, pero, como ya hemos dicho antes este asunto ya no está en nuestras manos, tenemos que irnos-

Yamamoto interrumpió y, posiblemente sin pensarlo, dijo –en ese caso Hibari-san puede quedarse aquí, no habrá problema, en la casa de Tsuna puede caber uno más… ¿No es así Tsuna?-

Tsuna volteo a verlo con una cara de espanto. El simple hecho de tener a Hibari en su casa de día y de noche le producía sentir cosas que nunca imagino sentir.

(Tsuna) – B-bueno, bueno… en mi casa ya hay muchos pero ….. Supongo que no habría problema si ….. Si te quisieras quedar con nosotros, Hibari-san – Exclamo con notables nervios.

El padre de Hibari salió por la puerta y algo preocupado dijo – Amor, ¿Estás segura que todos los papeles los metiste en esta caja? –, La mujer contesto – Por supuesto, todos los metí hace un par de horas –. El padre Hibari se puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza haciendo un gesto de esfuerzo por recordar o querer dar respuesta a una incógnita y dijo –No sé qué paso pero, el pasaporte de Hibari no aparece con los demás documentos para la mudanza - La mujer se quedo pensativa y reafirmo –Podría jurara que yo los puse ahí ….. Aunque puede que se hayan traspapelados en el primer camino de mudanza que se fue hace unos minutos -. El padre de Hibari se sobaba la cabeza con fuerza ya que esto sería un problema ya que el camión iría directo al aeropuerto para cargar todo en un avión comercial y ya no se podía sacara nada de las cajas ya que estaban inventariadas por la compañía de mudanzas y solo podrían abrirse hasta que llegasen a su destino en Rusia.

(Hazuki) – Vaya! Qué suerte tienes Oni-san te podrás quedar con tus raros amigos – con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Tsuna seguía sin creer que esa chiquilla era la hermana menor de alguien como Hibari.

(Reborn) – Lo ves Hibari, el destino parece querer que te quedes aquí, con nosotros- Contesto el arcobaleno que siempre se mantuvo en los brazos de Bianchi.

Hibari simplemente se limitaba a observar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo como si le diera igual lo que resultara al final.

(Padre de Hibari) – Pues creo que tendremos que hacer un cambio de planes – Tomo un poco de aire y continuo – Solo tenemos un par de horas para llegar al aeropuerto y todo está listo, así que, creo estaría bien si esperaras un poco más en Namimori, por lo menos hasta que arreglemos lo del pasaporte y puedas ir con nosotros -

Al oir esto, se sintió menos la tensión en el ambiente, excepto en uno de ellos todo seguía igual de estresante; Tsuna.

(Tsuna) – Muy bien, que bueno que te podrás quedar aquí por lo menos un tiempo más, pero… ¿Te quedaras en mi casa?- Esperando que la respuesta fuera un NO.

Hibari volteo hacia su padre y observo sus ojos como buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta ahí. Su padre volvió a tomar aire y dijo – No será necesario Tsunayoshi-kun ….. Kyoya ha demostrado que puede valerse por sí mismo así que creo que estará bien viviendo solo por un tiempo, además, que estaremos al pendiente de él aunque estemos en Rusia- La madre de Hibari junto sus manos y con los ojos ligeramente llorosos dijo –Es verdad él será capaz de hacer esto ya que cuenta con su familia y con ustedes-

Tsuna se sintió aliviado de que todo se solucionara, Bien para todos y en especial para él

Después de esto ocurrieron varias cosas; despedidas, abrazos y discursos de una madre a su hijo.

El ultimo camino de mudanza salió y el auto de la familia Hibari también. Una de las ventanillas del auto bajo y Hazuki se asomo por ella gritando y moviendo su mano en señal de adiós – Cuidate mucho Oni-san, pronto nos veremos. Tsunayoshi-kun cuida a Oni-san y el cabeza de pulpo-san tiene ojos lindoooooos! - . Gokudera se sonrojó y dijo –No le contesto solo porque Hibari está aquí aun-.

Al final todos ayudaron a devolver algunas cajas con cosas que Hibari ocuparía en casa y como si nada hubiera pasado los corrió de la casa cerrando fríamente la puerta.

(Reborn) – Bueno Tsuna por hoy es suficiente, esto fue una buena idea ¿Verdad?-

(Tsuna) - ¿Buena idea?, pero si no fuera por lo del pasaporte Hibari estaría rumbo al aeropuerto también-

(Reborn) – Exacto- Mientras sacaba de su traje el pasaporte de Hibari

(Tsuna) – ¡Pero Queeee ! tu robaste el pasaporte de Hibariiii !

(Reborn) – Tranquilo Tsuna, la verdad es que no confiaba en tu cursi-plan así que tuve asegurarme con un plan B. Además se lo devolveré algún día. No creo que se encuentre molesto por quedarse en Namimori – Sonrió típicamente.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Tsuna toco la puerta de la prefectura de la escuela, era hora de descanso y el pasillo estaba vacío.

(Tsuna) – Hibari-san ¿Estás ahí?- Insistiendo con la puerta.

Se abrió la puerta, Hibari salió y con una voz típicamente carente de amabilidad pregunto -¿Por qué molestas?-

(Tsuna) – Lo que pasa es que … pues ….. Ahora que estas solo podrías pasar ….. Digo, si quieres…. Podrías pasar a comer de vez en cuando a mi casa… -

(Hibari) – ¿En tu casa? … - Pensó el chico mientras sacaba las temibles y legendarias herramientas de torturas más conocidas en todo Namimori; Tonfas.

Tsuna empezó a dar pasos en reversa para alejarse del temible guardián nube mientras trataba de suavizar la situación –P-pero Hibari-san, y-o solo quería q-que …. Que no te sintieras tan solo…. –

(Hibari) - ¿Yo? ¿Solo? ….. Creo que aun no entiendes cual es la función de la nube, Tsunayoshi –Hablando con los ojos cerrados caminando paso a paso firmemente, siguiendo los débiles pasos regresivos de Tsuna.

(Tsuna) – Perdón Hibari-san… - Lloriqueo.

(Hibari) –Agradezco su participación para que yo me quedara aquí, pero … mi …padre dijo que no dejara de ser como soy porque eso ha hecho que confiaran en mi ….. Así que ….. No permitiré ninguna falta a lo que más he cuidado todo este tiempo ….. y tu estas aquí cuando se prohíbe que cualquier estúdiate permanezca en este piso en hora de descanso – termino poniendo las tonfas en pose de ataque y de cómo si se tratase de un enemigo mortal, se hecho a correr para alcanzar a Tsuna y darle su merecido.

Tsuna en un intento desesperado, corrió hasta las escaleras donde tropezó con algo y rodo a los pies de Kyoko y Ryohei, quienes le preguntaron desconcertados -¡Tsuna! ….¿que ha pasado?-.

(Tsuna) – H-hibari-san me está …..- y apunto hacia las escaleras donde supondría que Hibari estaría pero no era así –Etto … ¿y Hibari?-

(Kyoko) – Pues no lo veo por ningún lado –

(Ryohei) – quizás se haya ido a vigilar al extremo, como siempre-

A Tsuna no le importaba cual fuese la razón de aquel milagro, pero está a salvo de los moretes de tonfas…. Por esta vez.

Hibari se había detenido en el instante en que Tsuna se había tropezado por la culpa de aquella pequeña persona con la que siempre ha deseado probar sus fuerzas. Reborn.

(Reborn) – Déjalo por ahora. El pobre aun tiene mucho que aprender y esta vez ha hecho lo correcto al querer ayudarte- volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

(Hibari) –Bebe ….. Si tu lo dices y si esto hará que nuestro encuentro se aproxime mas, lo hare- se dio media vuelta y se encamino al salón de prefectura, y se detuvo por un instante y dijo –Gracias…. – y prosiguió.

Reborn bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia las escaleras donde oía la voz de Tsuna quejándose de la caída en compañía de Kyoko y Ryohei; mientras Hibird volaba por las cercanías de Namimori entonando el himno.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

2da entrega lista. Tengo que decir que no tengo ningún fundamento para decir que asi es la familia de Hibari-sama, o que por lo menos tiene una. La próxima estará dedicada a mi personaje favorito femenino de este anime. El nombre aun no está definido. Espero terminarla siguiente entrega en los próximos días. Por favor espero comentarios, duda. Gracias a los que se han tomado las molestias de leer este intento de Fic. XD


	3. HaruHaru Dangerous Mission! I

En el centro comercial de la ciudad se puede encontrar lo que sea. Es un lugar donde las cosas más interesantes son reunidas y cualquier tipo de gente va en busca de algo que calme su curiosidad, ansias de gastar dinero o llenar un vacío en su casa. La mirada solo alcanza a ver a personas caminando, platicando o bebiendo algo, todo está aglomerado. El murmuro de la gente y su eco hace que todo el entorno se torne pesado. Es pleno fin de semana es mala idea ir al centro comercial para solo estar esperando junto a una banca. En este caso se trataba de Tsuna, Gokudera (su fiel mano derecha) y Yamamoto (el que en la mayoría de las veces no sabe que está pasando).

Tsuna se recargo en la banca producto del cansancio de esperar por un largo tiempo –Aah!, ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Se quejo algo enfadado. – Yudaime!, no entiendo porque le está haciendo caso a esa mujer si es tan estúpida! –Señalo el chico de cabello blanquizco mientras volteaba la mirada hacia a un lado donde se encontraba el tercero de ellos. Yamamoto se encontraba ido, su mirada se encontraba clavada en una sola cosa; un puesto de artículos deportivos. –Hey ! Tú!- Le grito Gokudera para llamar su atención, a lo que Yamamoto con un reflejo brusco devolvió su mente al mundo real y se alejo de su sueño deportivo –Ooh! ¿Qué pasa?- Gokudera fue invadido por el cólera (Normal en el) y dijo - ¿Cómo puede ser que todo este tiempo hayas está viendo el mismo puesto? – Yamamoto se toma la cabeza con una mano y sonrió –Jajaja , pues creo que me distraigo fácilmente en este lugar y pierdo la noción-.

Tsuna solo escuchaba el barullo de los compradores y comerciantes pero la conversación, típica, de sus amigos era algo más notoria, mientras miraba hacia arriba y pensaba cuanto más tendrían que esperar.

En ese momento escucho desde unos cuantos locales a un costado la voz de la persona que tanto había está esperando en ese lugar.

(Haru) – Tsuna-saaaaaan! – Mientras alzaba su mano derecha de un lado a otro para saludar a distancia.

Tsuna se incorporo y al verla sintió una especia de alivio pero aun se preguntaba cual era la razón por la cual Haru los había citado a los ahí y por qué había tardado tanto en llegar.

(Haru) – Tsuna-san que bien que me han esperado. Disculpa por tardarme pero es que este lugar es tan grande y hay tantas cosas-

(Tsuna) – Lo sé es increíble la cantidad de cosas que hay aquí, pero…. Exactamente ¿Para qué nos llamaste a los tres aquí?-

Haru agacho la mirada y con un tono desanimado dijo – Tsuna …. La verdad es que… yo no soy tan fuerte ¿sabes?-

Tsuna no entendía el porqué de las palabras de la chica pero no le gustaba escuchar eso de ella

(Tsuna)- Haru, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes algún problema?- Pregunto muy angustiado.

(Haru) –Hay muchas cosas que una chica desea…. –Se puso las manos en los ojos como queriendo evitar que las lagrimas se derramaran por el suelo. Al oír esto Tsuna empezó a imaginar algo; quizás todo esto solo se trataba de otra declaración de amor de Haru hacia él., por lo que quiso evitarla diciendo- H-haru … creo que este no es lugar para que hagas esto que te parece si mejor … - Haru interrumpió – ¡No Tsuna! Escúchame por favor – con una voz bastante alta que hizo que Gokudera y Yamamoto engancharan toda atención en ellos. Tsuna solo se quedo estático y Haru prosiguió - ….. Todas las chicas tenemos un sueño, quizás sea diferente en cada una pero, todas lo tienen- Tomo aire momentáneamente, cerro sus ojos y siguió - unas quieren obtener el autógrafo de su ídolo preferido, otras salir del yugo del hombre ególatra, otras encontrar la cura del cáncer, otras…. – La conversación de Haru se estaba tornando algo extraña lo que hacía que Tsuna se pusiera mas nervoso por que ya se imaginaba lo que se veía venir – y hay otras que buscan el amor verdadero- en ese momento la chica abrió rápidamente sus ojos que apuntaban a los de Tsuna. El sitio un frio que recorrió rápidamente de sus pies a su cabeza y cuando iba a contestarle con una negación, ella continuó cerrando nuevamente los ojos - …. Pero hay otras, como yo, que desean conquistar el mundo de la moda!- Lo dijo muy enérgica.

Tsuna se quedo pasmado por el cambio inesperado de la temática.

(Tsuna) - ¿Pero …. a que te refieres?-

(Haru)- A pues … a eso mismo …..- levanto su mano derecha fuertemente apuntando hacia el cielo y llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho – ¡Quiero ganar el concurso de modas que habrá la próxima semana!- Tsuna se quedo impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

(Tsuna)- Ooh! Muy bien Haru…. Pero, ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros aquí?-

Haru bajo las manos y se sonrojo un poco –Ah eso! … pues veras …. Cuando dije que yo era débil…. Pues…. Es la verdad y ocupo ayuda para que…- Tsuna tenía la necesidad de saber el verdadero motivo por el cual habían esperado tanto y dijo- Vamos dilo….. – y ella continuo - ….. Ocupo… que carguen todas las cosas que compre para poder participar en el concurso de modas (n_n)-. A Tsuna se le bajaron todos los ánimos, todo esto para solo ser utilizado como mula de carga. Al oír esto, Yamamoto soltó su risa típica pero a Gokudera no le pareció nada graciosa la situación.

(Gokudera) – Pero como te atreves! Mujer estúpida. ¿Acaso crees que Yudaime puede ser usado a tu antojo? Eeh?-

Haru endureció su gesto y le contesto –Tu no tienes porque estar hablándome así…. Además que le pido esto como un favor, no tiene nada de malo-

(Gokudera) – Pues nos hubieras dicho desde el principio que era lo querías que hiciéramos y no nos hubieras hacer perder el tiempo-

(Haru) – Ya les dije que me tarda porque estuve comprando las cosas que necesito- cada vez el dialogo se hacía de tono más alto.

(Gokudera) – Tu siempre haces las cosas más difíciles-

(Haru)– … y tu siempre haces las cosas difíciles aun más difíciles…. –

En ese momento Tsuna intervino – Calma chicos, este no es buen lugar para pelearse, además, ya estamos aquí todos a si que no habrá nada de malo que le hagamos el favor a Haru. ¿Verdad Yamamoto? – Yamamoto afirmo el comentario de Tsuna.

(Haru) – ¿Lo dices en serio? –

Tsuna le sonrió -Si, no habrá ningún problema. Además, Gokudera también nos ayudara ¿Verdad?- Pregunto volteando hacia él.

(Gokudera) – Pues si eso el lo que Yudaime quiere, pues lo hare – Aunque lo decía de un modo forzado.

(Tsuna) – Entonces, ¿en que te ayudaremos Haru?

Haru sonrió y los condujo hacia una tienda a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban. – Estos es lo que ocupo que me ayuden a llevar a casa – Señalando una montaña inmensa de cajas y bolsas que contenían telas, hilos, bordados y un infinito de artículos de costura.

(Tsuna) – C-compraste todo eso! – Impactado por la cantidad de carga que tendría que llevar

(Haru) – Se que es mucho y por eso mismo es necesaria su ayuda. Por eso Haru los cito en el centro comercial–

Tsuna fue invadido por la pereza más pura del mundo. Llevar eso hasta la casa de Haru sería algo como lo que Reborn emplearía para su entrenamiento, pero ya estaba comprometido. A pujones y rabietas, de Gokudera sobre todo, lograron dividirse la carga entre los cuatro y se pusieron en marcha a su destino.

El camino fue algo lento ya que el peso de las mercancías así lo permitía. Llegar a alguna banquilla o recargarse en una barda era un momento de total descanso que se tenía que aprovechar lo mas que se pudiera para recargarse de energía y continuar la travesía. Tsuna veía el contenido de las bolsas de cartón y apreciaba los colores violetas y amarillos de telas de distintas texturas; los botones con pequeños detalles brillantes que "flasheaban" con la luz del sol. Esto hizo que la curiosidad de Tsuna creciera.

(Tsuna) – Oye Haru, cuéntame en que estas trabajando. ¿Por qué ocupas todo esto? –

(Haru) – Hahi! - con tono de sorpresa - …. _Perfect_!, Haru te contara todo sobre esta nueva misión! - Tsuna se asombro por aquella reacción (-_-¡).. La chica explico – Cada años se lleva a cabo una convención de moda en esta ciudad para que los nuevos talentos expongan sus trabajos e ideas a muchos de los expertos en el tema para apoyarlos. Lo mejor de todo es que este año se ha rumorado que vendrá "_La reina monstruo de la moda_"! (Hizo énfasis en la última frase), ella es…. ella es… es…. Simplemente ella es la moda! Ella la controla – Tomo aire después de emocionarse al explica y continuo - Esta vez podre participar ya que durante bastante tiempo he estado trabajando en varias ideas que me vienen a la mente. Seria _Wonderful_ que Haru pueda ganar – Pero a pesar del entusiasmo que plasmo en aquellas palabras razono un poco y continuo –Pero… habrá muchos intentado lograrlo ….. quizás todo esto solo sea una fantasía sin sentido …. – Tsuna contesto – No debes de pensar así, eres espectacular diseñando. Todos esos trajes tan… tan… tan… extravagantes y peculiares son geniales y todos salen de ti. Eso será más que suficiente para que ganes- Los ojos de Haru se volvieron a cargar del brillo energético que los caracterizaban y dijo – All Right! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

Tras una larga caminata llegaron a la casa de Haru. Entraron y descargaron las pesadas mercancías sobre la mesa de la sala principal.

(Haru) – Chicos, les mostrare el _fashion-room _donde confecciono todos mis trajes_ – _Se acerco a una puerta, junto sus dos piernas como posición de firmes, abrió la boca y tomo un gran bocado de aire para ganar fuerzas y junto con un fuerte e inesperado grito (aaaahh!) pateo la perta para abrirla. Todos se quedaron tan impresionados que incluso Tsuna sentía su corazón le salía por la boca de la exaltación. -H-haru ¿Por qué pateaste la puerta de esa manera?- Haru volteo y con algo de inocencia en su rostro y palabras contesto –Hahi! Creo que debía advertirles primero, lo que pasa es que como toda buena diseñadora debo mantener en _top-secret_ todos mis diseños y planes, así que decidí guardarlos todos en esta habitación de la casa ya que la puerta se atasca lo suficiente como para solo abrirla a patadas- Tsuna pensó que de cierta forma ella tenía razón pero aun así se sentía impactado por aquello..

Entre todos trasladaron las bolsas al interior del _fashion-room. _La habitación era como un tipo de sótano, aunque no del todo ya que solo se tenían que bajar unos 6 escalones, tenía unas ventanillas en la parte superior lo que hacía que todo estuviera muy bien iluminado. Las paredes estaban sin pintar, pero había tantas telas de muchos colores que la habitación no se veía tan deprimente como en verdad era. También había 3 maniquíes con trapos sobrepuestos con alfileres e hilos sueltos. Sobre las dos mesas se alzaban varias montañas de telas que casi alcanzan el techo.

(Tsuna) – Nunca imagine que hubiera todo esto debajo de tu casa Haru.

(Haru) – Lo se tsuna-kun, pero aun hay mas telas guardadas en algunas cajas en mi cuarto, pero para esta ocasión no los usaremos-

Gokudera al oír esto pregunto -¿Por qué dijiste Usaremos? -. A lo que la chica contesto – Aah! Porque van a ayudar a Haru ¿qué no?- Gokudera y los demás creían que su tarea solo seria ayudar a cargar las cosas.

Al ver las caras de incomodidad de los chicos, Haru sospecho que ellos no estarían dispuestos a ayudarla en lo siguiente. – Esta bien chicos, no tienen por qué molestarse más en este asunto. De seguro Haru podrá hacerlo…. sola. Muchas gracias por su ayuda de hoy! - Tsuna sintió un cierto remordimiento – Espera, tal vez no tenga el toque en esto de la moda como tú, pero, si te puedo ayudar en algo mas lo hare – Haru se lleno de alegría al oír eso – ¿De verdad? Tsuna-kuuun! Eres mi _hero!- _corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente. Tsuna se sonrojo.

(Gokudera) – Pero Yudaime!, hoy iríamos a estudiar estadística y alometria para el examen de ciencias. ¿Prefiere hacer esto?

Tsuna contesto esa pregunta en su mente. Después dijo-Calma Gokudera, solo será un par de horas. De todos modos estudiar lo podremos hacer mañana-. El guardián de la tormenta se sintió ligeramente rechazado por su jefe. Apretó sus manos y dijo –Yudaime!, como su mano derecha que soy, no lo dejare ni en las simples y ridículas misión que tenga que hacer- Tsuna sintió que estaba exagerando, la situación no era ningún tipo de misión (O por lo menos no aun).

(Tsuna) – Gokudera-kun no es para tanto…. Esto solo es como un pasatiempo ….. –

(Gokudera) – Pero Yudaime, yo solo quiero… -

(Haru) -Bastaaaa! Gokudera!, si te enfada que Tsuna quiera ayudar, pues solo vete, esto no tardara más que un par de horas. ¿Por qué no eres un poco mas como Yamamoto-kun? El no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que llegamos y ha ayudado a cargar las cosas-

Yamamoto estaba recargado en una pared sonriendo y observando lo que estaba pasando. Aunque a él tampoco se le daba el corte y confección, no le causaba ningún desprecio participar en esta ocasión para ayudar.

(Gokudera) - ¿Ser mas como el estúpidos beisbolista?, por favor no me hagas reír…. Está bien me quedare solo para apoyar a Yudaime – Haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

(Tsuna} – Bueno después de esto, ¿Con que deberíamos de empezar? –

(Haru) - …. eto ….. Pues…. La verdad no estoy muy segura ya que aun no me decido cuales diseños serán los ideales para participar ….. Ya sé! Haremos los últimos 4 diseños que hice, aun no están terminados pero de seguro los complementaremos mientras lo vayamos confeccionando-

(Tsuna) – Muy bien, en ese caso pongamos a trabajar. Tu dirígenos Haru!-

(Haru) – en ese caso que empiece la misión Haru-haru 100% ! – Dijo con muchos énfasis. (Tsuna = -_-¡)

Pasaron un par de horas, y los chicos ya habían cortado unas telas e intentada unirlas con hilo de acuerdo a los dibujos de Haru. Como estaban trabajando en tres trajes; Yamamoto trataría de hacer lo posible por cortar las telas de primer maniquí, Gokudera en un intento por sorprender a Tsuna y sobrepasar a Yamamoto decidió trabajar con el segundo maniquí, utilizando modelos matemáticos y métodos teóricos del diseño y proporción. El tercer maniquí estaba ocupado con un traje que estaba más avanzado que el resto, y después lo terminarían. El problema fue que no había un cuarto maniquí, por lo que Tsuna sería ese maniquí faltante. Haru trabajaría cortando y confeccionándolo.

(Haru) – Vamos Tsuna-kun, ya solo faltan unos cuantos botones y quedara listo –

(Tsuna) – Espero que a si sea, tengo más de 1 hora en esta posición y no sé si pueda aguantar más tiempo-

(Haru) – Bien, además que, no sé por qué, eras un buen maniquí. Esta medida (Para mujer) te queda a la perfección –

(Tsuna) – No digas eso Haru, me baja el autoestima. Solo espero que nadie más me vea así… - Y como si todo el universo confabulara en contra de Tsuna la puerta se abrió de una patada inesperadamente y dos personas entraron con bolsas y más telas. Eran Ryohei y Kyoko.

(Haru) – Kyoko-chan! Qué bien trajiste lo que te pedí-

(Kyoko) – Así es Haru, tuve que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. Lo bueno fue que mi hermano estaba entrenando cerca de mi ruta y decidió acompañarme y ayudarme a cargar todo esto-

Tsuna estaba totalmente inmóvil, sonrojado y apenado, ya que se encontraba en una situación que no era algo que quiera que quedase en la mente de sus amigos.

(Kyoko) – Aah!, hola Tsuna-kun!-

(Tsuna) – K-k-kyoko-chan, H-ho-o-la!-

(Ryohei) - Hola Sawada, por cierto, el negro se ve al extremo en ti!-

(Tsuna) – Oni-san! …. Supongo que gracias por el cumplido -_-¡ -

Pasaron un par de horas más. Y entre todos avanzaron en los trajes. Yamamoto de cortar todo lo que se requería para el primer traje. Lo hizo con mucha precisión. Gokudera tardo más ya que utilizo distintas le tomaba bastante tiempo realizar los cálculos en su mente para obtener los mejores resultados en la confección. Haru y Kyoko terminaron el traje que modelaba Tsuna muchos más rápido ya que las dos tenían mas practica en todo esto. Ryohei se limito a observar y a servir de ayudante para cargar telas y cajas con materiales.

La noche avanzo hasta que llego la hora en que se tenían que regresar a casa para descansar y continuar al siguiente día. Haru siguió con la misma iniciativa que al inicio, pero esta vez, solo contaba con sus propias fuerzas.

Al día siguiente (inicio de fin de semana), todos se dieron cita de nuevo en la casa de Haru. Pero ella no estaba. Justo en ese momento vieron como se acercaba una persona proveniente de un extremo de la calle con una gran bolsa; era Haru que tuvo que salir temprano para conseguir algunas cosas que faltaron para las confecciones con los que trabajo durante la noche.

(Haru) - ¡Hola chicos!

Claramente se notaba la desvelada que paso la chica; las grandes ojeras, el cabella extrañamente desalineado y la expresión general de su rostro.

(Tsuna) – Haru! ¿Por qué has hecho esto sin esperarnos? – Se lo dijo en un tono algo preocupado.

Haru sonrió ligeramente y contesto - .. Tranquilo Tsuna, Haru solo fue a traer material faltante cerca de aquí….– Tsuna le quito la palabra con el tono de preocupación más elevado -¿te has visto en el espejo esta mañana?, se ve que no ha descansado en toda la noche! … Debes de tomarte esto con más calma! – Haru bajo la mirada y las pocas ganas que le restaban de aquella noche se esfumaron por completo con aquel regaño. –Disculpa Tsuna…. Supongo que tienes razón con eso de que me lo estoy tomando muy enserio– Lo dijo con un tono apagado. Tsuna noto el cambio en ella y se percato que fue a causa de el – Haru, disculpa si te he hecho sentir mal, no era mi intención. Pero no quiero que enfermes o algo por el estilo. Debes descansar- Le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos- Haru notaba en ellos que Tsuna dijo todo aquello para que ella no se hiciera un daño, sonrió y dijo – Esta bien, descansare un rato y en la tarde continuare trabajando… - Tsuna le arrebato la palabra por segunda vez –No trabajaras… no trabajaras sola, lo haremos entre todos Haru- La chica sonrió y las ganas que se habían esfumado se volvieron a condensar en su ser y asentó afectivamente con su cabeza.

Solo quedaban 2 días antes de el festival de moda en Namimori. Durante ese tiempo todos trabajaron en lo que pudieron para ayudar a Haru. Al final se logro confeccionar 4 trajes y cada uno correspondía a una estación del año; El primero que representa a la primavera era un vestido de color verde vivo que transmitía una frescura a la vista del espectador, tiene un toque fresco debido a las ondulaciones que formaban una caída delicada. El segundo reflejaba al verano con sus tonos naranja y con decorados de madera de colores amarillos, verdes y rojos en el cuello. Este vestido presumía de una delgada silueta que, junto con los detalles que tenía en las costuras, daba una sensación calidez y juventud. El tercero era un gran vestido de color café y telas gruesas (lo que lo hacía algo pesado) de distintas tonalidad, este era el vestido del otoño. Por último, el cuarto vestido era el representante del invierno, extremadamente largo, delgado, fino y de un fuerte negro brillante del cual colgaba tela como si se tratara de raíces de un frondoso árbol. Aunque era sencillo ya que carecía de detalles como joyería y costuras elaboradas; este era el vestido más imponente que Haru había imaginado jamás, y era el mismo que Tsuna tuvo que modelar como maniquí, ya que, eran las extremidades inferiores del vestido las que llamaban la atención. Ahora todo estaba listo.

El evento se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones de la escuela Namimori, ya que era factible gracias a sus amplios patios en las que se instalarían varios puestos de comida y suvenires así como una carapa principal blanca y enorme donde se llevara a cabo la exposición principal de los diseños. Habría una pasarela enorme donde los espectadores podrían apreciar con lujo de detalle las creaciones de los participantes.

Durante los últimos días se había hecho una gran promoción del evento y mucha gente de otras ciudades se darían cita en el.

La noche previa al evento, Haru planeo cuidadosamente su estrategia; el evento en si era una competencia en la que cada participante tiene que saber bien como jugar sus cartas. Serian 3 rondas eliminatorias y si pasaba a la cuarta seria la definitiva. Así que considero cual debía ser el orden de cada traje. Ella contaba con el apoyo de Kyoko para ser de modelo pero, por su personalidad, el último vestido no encajaría del todo con ella, así que se decidió por pedir ayuda a una persona más …..

Al día siguiente en la escuela Namimori poco después de las 4 de la tarde. -

-Vaya que ha sido un día muy atareado. ¿No es así Tsuna?- Pregunto el guardián de la lluvia con cierta despreocupación y toque vacilón. Un gran suspiro de salió de su boca antes de contestar – Uuuf! …. Tienes toda la razón…. -_-! …. Aun no entiendo cómo fue que la dirección de la escuela acepto que el evento se realizara aquí…. Y lo que me es más difícil entender es ….¿Por qué Hibari-san acepto? – Yamamoto volteo hacia a él con el mismo sentimiento de intriga. –¡Como sea!- Grito el "Cabeza de pulpo" – No sé porque tengo que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Debería de quejarme con el ministro de educación de la nación por el mal uso de las instalaciones públicas! – Gruño de una forma prepotente. – Calma Gokudera-kun, es solo un día y a nadie la cae mal que la rutina se transforme en algo diferente. Además supongo que todo está bien como para que Hibari aceptara-

Mientras Gokudera continuaba con su histeria, Kyoko y Haru llegaron cargando con los trajes que estaban dentro de bolsas de plástico negras y que las cargaban con sumo cuidado para evitar que se maltrataran.

(Haru) – Hola chicos! Gracias por venir.

(Tsuna) – No hay problema Haru. Además quería ver como diriges tu exhibición en la pasarela –

(Kyoko) – Ya verás Tsuna-kun, Haru ganara. Todos hemos trabajado para que quedara lo mejor posible-

Mientras sonreía Yamamoto interrumpió con una pregunta - ¿Por qué no nos avisaron para ir ayudarles a traer las cosas? – A lo que Kyoko contesto – No te preocupes, Oni-san está cargado todo lo demás, pero aprovecho la carga y está dando vueltas a la escuela – Tsuna sintió que eso sería algo normal en el imperativo Ryohei. Kyoko continuo - Además que no son cosas muy pesadas. Por cierto, alguien más nos está ayudando – en ese momento Kyoko y Haru giraron sus cuerpos y dejaron que lo demás vieran que Chrome venia entrando al patio de la escuela con un paso lento, se veía algo incomoda por la gente que estaba en el sitio. – ¡Chrome está aquí! – Grito Tsuna impresionado, –Así es Tsuna, ella ayudara como modelo. Es perfecta para el traje final- Explicó Haru sonriendo –Bien creo que hoy será uno de esos días fuera de lo común, ahora solo falta que de la nada aparezca…. – y en eso todos escucharon lo que Tsuna temía escuchar – Giasu! – Todos voltearon al origen de aquel saludo y contestaron – REBORN!-. Bianchi traía puestos sus lentes y tenía entre sus brazos a Reborn como era de costumbre. –Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Tsuna y Reborn salto de los brazos de Bianchi directo al rostro de Tsuna sembrándole la planta del zapato, se impulso y regreso a los brazos de la chica- ¿A caso un mafioso no puede apreciar la moda?¿Crees que saco mis disfraces y trajes? ¿Eeh? –.

Mientras continuaba la plática Ryohei se sumo a ellos totalmente cargado de energía después de darle un par de docenas de vueltas a la escuela. Haru dijo –Bien chicos creo que es tiempo de ir a buscar cual será el espacio en donde se colocaran todas las cosas…. –En eso una inusual mezcla entre zumbido y estruendo empezó a hacerse presente en Namimori. Los arboles empezaron a agitarse como si alguien los estuviera moviendo desde sus raíces. Era un helicóptero que se acercaba con movimientos repentinos y desenfrenados. La gente empezó a correr buscando un lugar seguro. Pareciera como si el piloto tuviese la intención se estrellar la nave en plena escuela. El helicóptero se estabilizo justo arriba de unos puestos de comida que ya estaban instalados. La gente del puesto salió rápidamente ya que la nave empezó a descender. Todo fue aplastado dentro de esos puestos.

Por unos instantes todo el mundo quedo en silencio hasta que la puertilla del helicóptero se abrió con una patada del interior. Las hélices continuaban deteniéndose lentamente. Alguien salió de la nave, con una postura erguida y sumamente alto. Era una chica de cabello largo y de color naranja con líneas verticales amarillas y moradas. Tez blanco y color labial exageradamente rosa. Solo tenía una chamarra de cuero negro que cubría su provocativo brassier negro con encajes plateados. Un pantalón negro acampanado y tacones tipo plataforma del mismo color que el pantalón. Levanto su mano que tenía una botella de vidrio y bebió de ella lo poco que quedaba en su interior, la arrojo ha al piso quebrándola y dijo –Vaya! Pilotear ebria sí que es Fashion!-

Todos al ori eso se quedaron petrificados pero solo tuvieron que pasar unos instantes para que Haru se percatara de algo – Es ella! … Ella es La _reina monstruo de la moda; Gabanna Aliccotta_!- Todos empezaron a gritar por la euforia producida por la presencia de aquella mujer y rápidamente se formo una marabunta de personas que deseaban si quiera ser vistos por la monstruo de la moda. – Woow! Sí que hay mucha gente en este evento. ¿Me pregunto si será porque iba a venir yo? – Dijo con toque soberbio. A lo que todos contestaron en coro –Claro que sí! – Gabanna se rio y dijo –Pues claro que eso por mí. Los amo a todos mis seguidores y ya saben que es lo que digo- Todos se unieron nuevamente en un coro masivo –VAMOS PONME ESO, SOY TU MANIQUI!- aplaudieron y celebraron a su ídolo mientras ella caminaba abriéndose paso entre ellos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Tsuna realmente quedo impresionado por lo radical de la escena. Haru estaba se emocionó por todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

La tarde seguía avanzando y la primera contienda seria justamente a las 6 de la tarde. Tsuna y sus amigos movieron todas las cosas necesarias para que Haru prepara sus participaciones a un salón que se había acondicionado como camerino. –Realmente nunca imagine ver la escuela de esta manera. Creo que así debería de quedar, serian más interesantes las clases-Dijo Yamamoto, a lo que Gokudera arremetió –Beisbolista estúpido! Si las cosas fueran como tú quisieras sería el fin de todo lo cuerdo en este mundo- Yamamoto se limito a reír como de costumbre haciendo que la ira de Gokudera aumentara hasta convertirse en cólera. –Vamos chicos dejen de pelear y salgan de aquí- les dijo Haru – Es el momento de vestir a Kyoko –

Mientras esperaban en el pasillo para ver a Kyoko con el traje finalizado, Bianchi apareció junto con Reborn. –Así que las chicas ya están preparándose. De seguro Haru hará un buen trabajo- Señalo Bianchi confiada de sus palabras. En eso se escucharon el ruido producido por tacones, pero en este caso se escuchaba como 5 veces más fuertes que un par normal de tacones. Como si tuviesen casquillos de balas en las puntas del taco. Era Gabanna que está caminando con un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda. Caminaba poniendo un pie justamente enfrente del otro con tal estilo que era difícil no notarla. Contoneando su cuerpo como si perdiera por un instante el equilibrio, su espalda totalmente derecha y con la mirada fija en Reborn. Abrió levemente sus labio como queriendo evitar una risa. Reborn hizo un leve gesto puesto que se imaginaba lo que pasaría. La mujer acelero su paso, soltó el cigarrillo y saco de su chaqueta una pistola plateada apuntando rectamente a la frente de Reborn. Tsuna y los demás se petrificaron por lo inesperado que había sucedido todo.

(Gabanna) – Dime Reborn… ¿Por qué no sacaste tu arma?

(Reborn) – Nunca le dispare a la que hace mis trajes. Además no me quisiera ganar de enemigos a tus guardianes.

Gabanna soltó una carcajada muy profunda – Vaya que si eres un caballero Reborn-. Tsuna atónito pregunto –Reborn ¿a caso la conoces?- Reborn contesto –Claro, como dije ella se encarga de hacer mis trajes y disfraces que uso- La chica de la moda se entrometió –Esperen, vamos a mi camerino. No es _fashion_ hablar de esto aquí en el pasillo-. Todos se dirigieron al último piso de la escuela. Todo ese nivel había sido asignado exclusivamente para Gabanna.

Las cosas de la extravagante mujer fueron puestas en el aula asignada al Comité disciplinario. Tsuna y los demás jamás pudieron se hubieran imaginado que esto pudiese pasar si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos. ¿Qué paso para que Hibari permitiera esto?. En el pasillo se encontraban las cosas de la oficina; el escritorio, estantes y cajas llenas de libros. Dentro de la habitación sobresalía una enorme hielera blanca de metal en el centro del salón. Los mesa bancos habían sido sacado a los pasillos y las afueras del edificio.

Gabanna se sentó en el uno de los sillones que son parte del inmueble y en los que usualmente pasa tiempo el presidente del comité disciplinario. – Vamos chicos ¿Quieren beber algo?- Abrió la hielera y todos pudieron ver que contenía una enorme cantidad de botellas – Vamos tomen lo que gusten sin pena. Aquí hay cualquier sustancia que altera el sistema nervoso central- Y empezó a reír por su broma. Tsuna rio forzadamente ya que le daba mucho miedo esa mujer. Reborn le dijo que ellos eran aun muy jóvenes para beber lo que allí había pero que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano aceptarían su invitación.-Vale, ustedes se lo pierden. Pero dime Reborn ¿Quiénes son estos niños?- Reborn contestos –Ellos son la futura generación Vongola- La chica encendió un nuevo cigarrillo – Ya veo. El viejo noveno siente que ya ha llegado la hora de prepararse para "colgar los guantes". Eso no es _fashion_- Lo dijo como si conociera a Noveno de alguna forma, lo dijo con cierta resignación. En eso uno de los encargados de mantener el orden en el edifico abrió la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación y dio paso a que Haru entrara.

(Haru) – Chicos con que aquí estaban. Pregunte si alguien los había visto y me dijeron que subieron aquí. Kyoko ya esta lista y en unos minutos dará inicio la primer contienda….- Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo salón con la reina monstruo de la moda. Se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear –E-e-eres Gaba-gaba… Gabanna! - mientras que la chica de cabello naranja calaba del cigarro. –Claro que soy yo, pero vamos toma asiento. No es _Fashion_ que estés de pie mientras yo fumo- Haru acato como si se tratar una orden y no cerraba los ojos ya que apreciaba el esplendor invisible que desprenden y con el que encantan los ídolos.

(Tsuna) – Pero Reborn… ¿Cómo es que conociste a esta mujer?-

(Reborn) – Pues no es muy difícil que no la conociera. Ella no es simplemente "la reina monstruo de la moda" como le dicen. Ella es La reina mafiosa de la moda. Ella es la jefa actual de la familia Aliccotta. Una familia que se ha apoderado del mundo de la moda. Desde que Gabanna obtuvo el lugar de jefa fue integrando a su grupo de Guardianes (Como en Vongola se hizo con ustedes en su momento) de personas cercanas a ella. A sus guardianes se les conoce mejor como "los 8 monstruos de la moda" son personas de varias partes del mundo y controlan la moda desde sus países bajo las órdenes desde Italia, desde Gabanna-.

– Hahi! Eres de la mafia! Eso es Dangerous! – Grito Haru impactada dirigiéndose a Gabanna lo que le contestos –Exactamente. Aunque nunca he matado a alguien pero he hecho que los que se metan en mis planes lo paguen caro- Y volvió a calar de su cigarro que ya estaba por agotarse. –No importa que sea de la mafia o no. Eres mi ejemplo seguir- Dijo Haru realmente inspirada. –Así es como habla un verdadero seguidor de la moda, _baby _- Dijo la Aliccotta tirando la colilla del cigarro al cenicero repleto de colillas aun humeantes y termino diciendo – Ya sabes lo que digo "VAMOS PONME ESO, SOY TU MANIQUI!- Haru quedo maravillada cuando escucha la frase célebre de su ídolo, enseguida continuo Gabanna –Pero no te quedes aquí chica, apresúrate solo t queda tiempo suficiente para llegar a la pasarela principal abajo- Haru cayó de nuevo a la realidad –Hahi! Es cierto… que distraída! …. Haru se tiene que apresurar…. -Dijo mientras salía de la habitación sumamente apresurada. Justo después de que se cerrara la puerta del salón, Gabanna reinicio la conversación –Y dime Reborn ….. ¿Cuál es tu _amor?_, ¿a caso es esta chica?- Haciendo referencia a Bianchi. Reborn no se sorprendió por la pregunte –mmmm podría ser… ¿Quién sabe?- Bianchi se sentía realmente enfadad con la mafiosa de la moda. Sentía que podrí interponerse entre ella y Reborn.

(Bianchi) – Y ¿Que te interesa saber sobre el amor de el?-

(Reborn) – Calma Bianchi. Ella lo dijo sin ningún interés en particular, créeme la conozco bien. Como ya explique ella y sus guardines fueron elegidos como se ha hecho en Vongola. Pero hay otra similitud entre las dos familias. Cada guardián tiene un atributo. En el caso de los Aliccotta el atributo corresponde a la inspiración. El atributo de Gabanna es el amor. El amor le inspira para crear su moda. Te aseguro que su pregunto no tiene ninguno otro objetivo más que responder a su propia naturaleza…- Gabanna se levanto y dijo -… Vaya, que filosófico se oye eso. Pero tienes razón; La búsqueda del amor es lo que me inspira, por eso no debo enamorarme, aunque suena contradictorio. El día en que encuentre el amor todo mi reinado desaparecerá- Término y encendió el último cigarrillo que le quedaba en la cajetilla. Bianchi se sintió aliviada por la explicación.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en aquel salón se dispusieron a salir hacia la pasarela principal en la carpa principal en el patio más grande de la escuela. Tomaron asiento. Gabanna se dirigió a un asiento especial enfrente de la pasarela junto a una mesa replete de botellas de su extraña hielera ya que ella sería la encargada de calificar los trabajos.

En total 14 participantes se enlistaron en la competencia final. El presentador se presento y dio la bienvenida a la audiencia y anuncio -…. En esta edición del evento se hará una premiación distinta y especial. Contamos con la valiosa asistencia de una importante personalidad del mundo de la moda, Gabanna Aliccotta. Esta personalidad nos ha hecho saber que desea dar un permio extra al ganador de esta contienda de moda. Le dará al ganador el privilegio de formar parte de su grupo de trabajo en Italia-. Al escuchar esto Haru entendió a la perfección de que si ganaba iría a Italia junto Gabanna. La audiencia se emociono al escuchar la inesperada sorpresa.

Dio inicio la contienda. En la primera participación de Haru fue con el vestido de primavera. Kyoko lo porto como Haru le había indicado. Tsuna al verla se imaginaba saliendo a en una cena junto a ella con ese vestido. En la segunda ronda Kyoko camino por la pasarela con el traje correspondiente a otoño. Ryohei no paraba de gritar –Vamos Kyoko! … lo haces al extremooooo!- Lo que hacía que ella sonriera y diera un toque extra a su modelaje. En la tercera ronda uso el traje de verano. Muchos aplaudían casi al ritmo de los pasos de Kyoko. Era inevitable ver se cabello fundiéndose con el vivo color del vestuario. Cada vez que Kyoko terminaba su recorrido por la pasarela y entraba a tras bambalinas Haru se apresuraba a ayudarle a cambiarse.

Como era de esperar, Haru y otros 3 participantes llegaron a la final de la competencia. Gabanna estaba rojiza de sus mejillas resultado de las 4 botellas que ya había vaciado.

El presentador explico cómo se daría la ronda final –Bien, felicidades a los que han llegado a la gran final. En esta última ronda cada participante debe presentar su mejor traje. En esta última ronda la decisión final será tomada por nuestra invitada especial (Señalo amablemente con su mano extendida a Gabanna). Tienen 15 minutos para prepararse- Haru sitio como si una dosis de cargas eléctricas se liberaran desde su corazón. Pensó que tal vez no estaba lista para crear algo suficientemente bueno como para ganar y más para llegar al nivel del gusto de su ídolo. Kyoko vio que Haru actuaba fuera de lo normal en esa noche y le dijo -¿Qué pasa Haru? Vamos tenemos que preparar el siguiente traje- Haru le vio a los ojos y le dijo –Kyoko, quizás todo esto no sea lo suficientemente bueno…. – Kyoko estaba a punto de darles palabras de aliento para continuar, cuando alguien toco el hombro de Haru. Era Chrome quien ya llevaba puesto el cuarto y último traje. El de invierno. Le quedaba perfecto con la mirada típica de Chrome y su cabello morado. El parche nuevo que Haru había hecho especial con lindos detalles de color blanco. Chrome dijo –¿Como se ve? -. Haru al ver la perfecta combinación sintió que el trabajo que todos habían hecho durante esas semanas había sido muy bueno. Medito unos instantes más y dijo empuñando su mano asía arriba y dijo –Perfect! Vamos hagámoslo!- Con mucho entusiasmo lo dijo.

Mientras los 15 minutos avanzaban. La audiencia se preparaba para la gala final de la noche. Tsuna se sentía realmente nervioso. Deseaba que Haru fuera la que ganara esa noche. Yamamoto que casi toda lo noche se la había pasado relativamente "tranquilo" le pregunto a Tsuna –Oye Tsuna. ¿Cuándo veremos el traje que modelaste?- Tsuna contesto –Uff! -_-¡ (La vergüenza regreso) ni me lo recuerdes. Al parecer será el que Chrome usara. Sigo sin creer que mis medidas extrañamente le queden a ella- Yamamoto rio.

Los minutos de espera terminaron y uno a uno pasaron los participantes con sus mejores modelos y trajes. En último turno Chrome salió a la pasarela. Se sentía nerviosa como nunca ya que había un mar de gente viéndola y tomando fotos. Cerró sus ojos, sintió por un instante el deseo de salir corriendo pero recordó que esto lo estaba haciendo por Haru, quien le había ayudado a ella en otras ocasiones. Respiro profundamente y empezó a caminar como Kyoko le había enseñado, movía sus brazos como Haru le explicó y trataba de evitar a la multitud. Sentía como si cada paso tardar una eternidad. Gabanna estaba poniendo especial atención en Chrome. Al terminar del recorrido por la pasarela, soltó el aire que había tomado desde el inicio. Sintió su interior aliviado como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla- Haru la tomo de los manos le agradeció lo que hizo por ella y le dio un abrazo.

El presentador salió y les deseo suerte a todos los participantes. Que habían dado su mejor esfuerzo pero que solo uno podría ganar. Mientras seguía hablando la reina monstruo de la moda se puso de pie y sin ninguna dificultad subió a la pasarla de un solo empujón. Le quito el micrófono al presentador y dijo-Dios! Que poco fashion es hablar por micrófono. Pero bueno vamos a lo bueno que tengo ganas de ir por una cajetilla de cigarros. Definitivamente la moda se lleva por dentro y sin importar cual haya sido la fuente de inspiración hay alguien que me cautivo desde antes de ver sus diseños. Esa persona es Miura Haru. A ella es la ganadora!- Lo dijo con un grito que estremeció a la audiencia. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron- Vamos Haru pasa y saluda a tus nuevos fans-. Haru algo tímida entre y saludo a todos con su mano. Después de una lluvia de fotos junto con la Aliccotta. Fueron al salón camerino junto con Tsuna y los demás.

Todos adentro esperaban saber que diría Gabanna a Haru. Pero antes de esto se percataron que algunos encargados del evento ya habían guardado algunas de las cosas de la invitada. Solo quedaba la gran hielera blanca de metal en el centro.

(Haru) – Estoy realmente feliz. Lo que gane será para todos, porque todos lo hemos logrado- Dijo muy entusiasmada.

(Gabanna) – Eso me parece muy bien. El premio son 1 millón de yenes. Creo que con eso alcanzaría apenas para 1 botella que hay dentro de mi gran hielera pero bueno por lo menos les dan algo. Pero mi premio extra no se puede compartir. Iras conmigo y formaras parte de la mafia de la moda más grande del mundo!- Haru nunca visualizo el alcance de irse con Gabanna.

-Pero…. ¿Irme? ¿Dejar a todo en Namimori?- Murmuro Haru con cierta duda. –Pues claro, es el precio de la moda. -No lo pienses, solo hay que movernos. Directo a Italia- En ese momento sonó el móvil de la diva y contesto. –Aloh? ¿Quién demonios me habla? …. Eeh? … pero qué demonios sucede contigo maldito? ….. está bien, salgo lo más pronto posible- Colgó –Vamos Haru tenemos que ir y ya está tu primera misión. Me acaba de hablar mi maldito guardián de Inglaterra… es realmente una niña debilucha…. Ese _Alexandro_ me las pagara cuando lleguemos… -

Haru se encontraba en un gran dilema. Tenía la oportunidad de oro, ir y viajar por el mundo con su gran ídolo. Pero eso significaría dos cosas; Dejar a todos en Namimori y unirse a la mafia.

Tsuna sentía la indecisión de Haru. Menciono su nombre para llamar su atención y le vio a los ojos fijamente como cuando le llamo la atención aquel día por no haber descansado y trabajar toda la noche. Ella sintió la preocupación de Tsuna como si se pudiese transmitir y sentir atreves de la mirada. El sabía que si ella se iba haría lo que le gusta, pero quizás aun no era el tiempo adecuado. Haru miro asía la reina monstruo y le dijo- Realmente agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero…. Será mejor que no vaya. Mil gracias- Gabanna simplemente no se sorprendió y contesto –Era de suponerse, la verdad sabía que no aceptarías. Desde que te vi me di cuenta que eres especial y posiblemente cuando yo muera o encuentre el amor tu podrás tomar mi puesto. Como ya ganaste y ahora sabes quién soy yo solo será cuestión de tiempo para que madurez y vengas conmigo. Esperare- La mujer hablaba mientras jalaba de una asa la hielera asía una ventana. Abrió la ventana y con todas sus fuerzas la empujo al vacio o más bien, asía todas las cosas y personas que había abajo. Por fortuna la gente se quito del camino de la hielera a tiempo. Gabanna se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón con agilidad y dijo –Bueno me debo de ir a salvar la moda. Hasta pronto y por cierto Bianchi tus lentes tipo google me acaban de dar una buena idea. Cuídense chicos- Y salió con estilo de la habitación y con gran velocidad.

Todos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como Gabanna salto las escaleras de la entrada del edificio y cayo perfectamente a pesar de usar tremendos tacones y como en 4 saltos llego a helicóptero en medio de la multitud de fans que deseaban siquiera tocarla. Dentro de la nave ya estaba su preciada hielera que la habían cargado algunos encargados junto con otras cosas de ella. Encendió el aparato y tal como llego en la tarde se fue. Con los mismos movimientos peligrosos.

Todos bajaron y al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada del edificio veían como desmantelaban todo el evento. Los mesabancos eran introducidos de nuevo al edificio. En ese momento Hibari entraba con paso apresurado y se dirigía hacia el interior del inmueble. –Hibari-san, hasta que se te ve por aquí!. ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que todo esto pasara en la escuela?- Gokudera le exigió una respuesta. Hibari se detuvo bruscamente sacó una de sus tonfas y dijo –No te interpongas en mi camino. No quiero hablar de eso, es algo que quiero olvidar- Y siguió caminando, dejando a Gokudera sumamente intrigado.

Haru soltó un respiro y grito –Yeeah! Misión cumplida! – y empezó a reír. Y se sintieron sumamente aliviados ya que todo había salido muy bien. Pero Kyoko se percato de algo –Aah? Oigan ….. ¿ Y Chrome?- Nadie se había percatado que se había ido desde hace tiempo. Haru dijo –De seguro regreso a _Kokuyō_. Pero …. ¿Se llevo el vestido?-

Varios días después -

Tsuna se disponía a desayunar como todos los días mientras veían la tele. Bianchi, Reborn, Futa, Lambo, I-pin y Nana estaban en la mesa cuando en el noticiero se anuncio: -... bien, en otros temas el mundo de la moda se revuela con la nueva iniciativa de la que todo el mundo conoce como "La reina monstruo de la moda" con la implementación de unos peculiares lentes tipo googles. En palabras de la misma reina estos googles reflejan el espíritu de una mujer libre así como el venenoso amor que pueden dar. Escuchemos un fragmento de la entrevista que dio a la prensa del mundo "" … esto sí que es fashion desde el momento que los vi me encantaron y espero que a ustedes también, además ya saben lo que digo … "VAMOS PONME ESO, SOY TU MANIQUE!- "" ….- Tsuna se quedo nuevamente sin palabras pero esta vez no dijo nada ya que entendió que esa mujer nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Por otro lado Bianchi dijo –Genial. Estoy a la moda! ¿Eso no te parece lindo Reborn?- Reborn solo acento con la cabeza ya que solo se limitaba comer.

Mientras tanto en _Kokuyō ….._

Ken y Chikusa estaban detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Chrome. Observando desde la ranura entre el marco y la puerta.

(Ken) – ¿Que demonios le pasa a ella? … ¿?

(Chikusa) – No lo sé … es realmente extraño ella nunca se comporta asi …

(Ken) – Se pone seguidamente ese vestido raro ….. ¿De dónde lo sacaría?

(Chikusa) – Quien sabe …..

Chrome estaba frente a un espejo roto y se miraba así misma durante varios minutos. Ken y Chikusa detrás de la puerta observándola sigilosamente a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. Quizás dejaría de ser tan reservada y empezaría actuar más como una chica normal.

Chrome nunca dijo nada. Ella solo se limitaba a quedarse de pie observándose. Fantaseaba caminando por pasarelas con lindos vestidos, con peinados elegantes y maquillaje fino, mientras revivía la adrenalina de aquel momento en la pasarela. Ahora había encontrado su inspiración; la antropofobia.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Bien esta es la tercera entrega; este bizarro fic surge ha raíz de mi propia vida. De cierta manera me siento identificado. Tarde varios meses en poder estrictirar los detalles de trama pero me siento agusto de como ha quedado. Tendra una segunda parte. Y me disculpa por mi erores mortales de ortografia, creeanme que lo seguire revisando para correguir mas faltas. Agradezco a mi beta-neko-chocoadicta por que durante TODOS estos meses me motivaba continuar con la historia.

Este ha sido el fic mas extenso que he hecho ya que me he inspirados por 2 canciones de las cuales se desprenderá también la continuación de HaruHaru Dangerous Mission. Aprovechare mi tiempo libre para terminarlo pronto y no demorar tanto como en este.

Como detalle extra: la historia en si tiene fundamentos en la vida real; Personas, momentos y obras artísticas. Veamos quien logra encontrar algunas ¿XD?

Sin mas por el momento un saludos a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esto XD.

_**Gonna be 0k =)**_


End file.
